Welcome Distraction
by surena-13
Summary: Sharon is buried in her work and any distraction is a welcome one. Brenda/Sharon


With an exasperated sigh Sharon snatched the glasses off her nose and threw them down on her desk before she closed her eyes and massaged her temples, hoping that by sheer willpower she could get rid of the throbbing headache that had settled right behind her forehead. She glanced at the uncharacteristically messy pile of paperwork at the edge of her desk that she still needed to do and had the childish urge to push it all off just so that for a moment it would appear that she was done and could go home.

She was so ready to go home and leave this awful day, well, awful two days behind her. She simply wanted to curl up on her couch with a glass of that exquisite bourbon that was practically calling her name from the cupboard where she stashed it and a piece of very dark, very decadent chocolate that she always had in her house for days like these and only ever indulged in when she felt utterly miserable. Just when she was ready to soldier on through the mountain of paperwork, there was a soft knock on her door and before she could reply it was pushed open, revealing exactly the one person she really needed to see.

"Am I interrupting?" The soft tones of Brenda Leigh's southern twang were an amazingly welcome sound to Sharon's tired ears. Sharon sat up in her chair, her spine cracking in protest at being suddenly straightened, but she ignored the hint of pain that travelled through her body and flashed a brief smile the blonde that made her way into her office and closed the door behind her, returning Sharon's smile when she noticed how much the Captain's face lit up at her arrival.

"Yes, but please continue. I crave a moment of absolutely no work at all," Sharon said, surprised at how hoarse her voice sounded. She didn't care that the moment she saw Brenda's face, she knew she was never going to get her paperwork done. All she cared about was that she was looking at her lover's face and that her problems all seemed less pressing than they did a moment ago.

"I'm sorry. Difficult case?" Brenda asked, dumping her purse in one of the visitor's chairs before walking around Sharon's desk. The sight of one of Brenda's floral skirts combined with her pink blazer that Sharon had despised years ago made her smile now. She hummed as a form or reply, choosing to take in the sight of Brenda instead; her wide smile, her blonde curls, those dark eyes that held so many secrets.

Sharon was grateful when Brenda leaned down, instead of making Sharon get up, and captured her lips in a soft kiss, one that Sharon deepened, holding Brenda close just a little bit longer, tasting the faint flavor of Reese's cups and overly sweetened tea with honey. With nearly constant stream of murders, a still slightly stubborn team and a belligerent teenager, although Rusty had settled in quite well, she had barely had time to see Brenda, let alone kiss her, touch her.

"I would say 'you have no idea', but I'm fairly certain you are one of the few people who actually has an idea," Sharon replied before pressing another quick kiss to Brenda's lips. But this time Brenda didn't let go, her fingers threading through the thick brown tresses as her tongue caressed Sharon's. Just when Sharon want to pull Brenda down on her lap for an extended, much needed, make out session when Brenda broke the kiss and perched on the edge of Sharon's desk.

"I have an inkling, yes," Brenda said with a small smile as her eyes wandered over Sharon's face and for a split second, Sharon had the ridiculous urge to hide herself from the blonde's inquiring gaze. She that even with her make-up, she looked tired, exhausted, worn out. No amount of foundation could cover the dark circles under her eyes or the wrinkles that had appeared over the past months, nor could she hide the grey roots at her temples, showcasing the fact that she had had absolutely no time to visit her hairdresser. "How have you been?"

"Sleep-deprived, living of caffeine, swamped with murders, murderers, a headache inducing team with grumpy pig-headed teenager who fights me at every turn on top of it all. I also haven't seen you in far too long. I've missed you," Sharon confessed, tucking her fingers into the pockets of Brenda's blazer and pulling her off the desk and closer to her so she could kiss her again. Brenda willingly let herself be guided into Sharon's arms and lowered herself onto her lap.

Sharon smiled when Brenda placed her hands on her cheeks and gave her a few chaste kisses before she covered Sharon's mouth with her own. Sharon practically melted when Brenda's tongue traced her lips, coaxing her to part them. She moaned quietly, feeling herself relax as Brenda tangled her fingers in her hair. She could kiss her for hours and still not be satisfied. It simply felt so good. No matter how awful her day had been, it always felt right to have Brenda close to her, to kiss her and hold her.

"I've missed you," Brenda said, leaning her forehead against Sharon's. She sighed. She knew she had been terrible lately, barely having any time for herself, let alone for Brenda who definitely deserved it. When they had gotten into this relationship, Sharon had expected Brenda to be the one who would be stuck at work twenty hours a day, not herself. Now Brenda was coming to visit her, having gotten off work hours ago.

"Me too," she admitted. A demanding job, a teenager and relationship; it was a lot more difficult than she had expected, but then maybe she had underestimated just how draining being the head of Major Crimes Division could be. It had only been months, but things were getting better, her team was not only respecting her, but also slowly starting to like her. It was definitely getting better, but she still had trouble finding time for her personal life.

"Come on, let's get you home. Rusty is no doubt hungry and getting sick and tired of the break room." Sharon hummed in confirmation. Soon she'd be able to let him go home after school instead of forcing him to spend his time at the station, but for now she needed him close. She looked at Brenda and smiled sadly, tucking a blond curl behind the woman's ear, allowing her fingers to caress her cheek.

"I can't. I still have all this work to do. The case was a bureaucratic nightmare." Fleeing suspects, discharged weapons, a false accusation of police brutally and about a hundred forms to fill in for her old division plus all the regular reports necessary for a double homicide. Brenda shook her head, but Sharon couldn't detect any disappointment or malice on her face before the blonde leaned in and kissed her the tip of nose. Sharon raised an eyebrow.

"It'll still be here tomorrow. Trust me, I did it all the time," Brenda said with a playful smile, getting off Sharon's lap and straightening her skirt. Sharon rolled her eyes. Brenda's dislike for paperwork had been no secret. It was almost ironic that she now had a job that involved a hell of a lot more paperwork than she used to have, but Sharon hadn't heard her complain so far. She seemed relaxed and put together now than she ever did as Deputy Chief.

"I don't doubt it." There were times she wished she could be that dismissive about paperwork. Just leave it be until the next morning.

"Oh for heaven's sake Sharon, just let me take you and Rusty to your condo. You can take a bath and I'll take care of dinner. There's this Greek place I've been dying to order from." Brenda grinned and Sharon couldn't help but smile back. One day she would teach Brenda how to cook properly. One day, but right now, indulging in a long bath and then having dinner with Rusty and Brenda sounded heavenly.

"Fine, but I'm taking some of this home," Sharon replied, gesturing towards the pile of paper on her desk. It was going to take far too long if she left it all until the next day. She got up from her chair, reaching around Brenda to grab some of the files and folders, but Brenda was faster and curled her fingers around her wrist.

"Three folders, no more. I expect you to sleep tonight." Sharon briefly felt as if she had ended up in some alternate universe. The roles were suddenly reversed with Brenda looking after her, attempting to keep her sane and healthy. It was strange seeing that kind of affection come from the woman who was definitely not known for her affection or for caring about other human beings, but it was comforting. She smiled and nodded.

"Yes ma'am," she said teasingly. Dutifully she grabbed only three folders and allowed herself to be guided into another soft kiss, suddenly feeling just how tired she was. Even if she hated putting off work, right now, she just wanted to go home. She pulled back from Brenda and put her glasses back on her nose. Wordlessly Brenda grabbed Sharon purse and blazer. The day was going to end a lot better than it had started.


End file.
